


Fen'Harel Meets Solas

by Malen



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malen/pseuds/Malen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief story idea, of how Solas became to know Fen'Harel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fen'Harel Meets Solas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=solas).



Fen’ Harel meets Solas  
Chapter 1

The young elf had a gift, this was not unknown, but it was not known if it was a gift of  
from the gods or demons. There always seemed to be one answer or another,  
as most things had come to be.  
The young elf was normal, by all means. Spending his day in the vast woods, learning every  
secret each tree whispered in the light warms winds. Reaching the very heights to learn the  
outlay of the land his people held so dear. The forest did not seem so large once you got to the top.  
As the crystal sky swallowed the lands below. Shining down her luster and glory.

He would count all of the dark places her light did not reach and vowed to light a candle in the  
dark recesses that were not touched by her spirit.  
On the days when the rains came, he would journey out all the same.  
Hood covering his untamed hair. He would step a bit more firmly, with his feet unwrapped so to feel the soaked earth around them.  
On these days the trees seemed silent, muted by the falling rain. On these days he could find the thin areas of the fade more easily,  
usually in the caves which provided him with the dry areas to light his candles and easily set his Wards.  
The young elf, wanted more and found a way to get that.  
His clan was one of many, in the elven kingdom. But, not unnoticed.  
The people were proud and caring. Their song blended so well with the rising skies that the gods were  
truly pleased. It felt as if nothing could touch them, nothing could bring them down from the  
skies they seemed to meld with.

But, in the fade, the elf learned of darkness and fear, of desire and power. Things that he knew  
could bring down the glory of his people. But he never had this fear, himself. He learned how to interact  
and how to keep them from turning into the monsters so many view them as. He learned to avoid their danger.  
The fade had more secrets than any of the trees he climb, and was as vast as the sky itself. But it was not any of these things, and that kept him there, even longer.  
It seemed that there was not much else outside of the fade, for him anymore.  
His clan felt danger for the boy, with such tried to steer him to other activities. 

He enjoyed the efforts of his kind and even started to take notice to a few of the young female elves in his clan.  
For though he was different in his techniques and interest, he still carried himself as a very proud elf.  
Not long after, he found himself falling in love with a young elf, she was lively and whimsical.  
Her magic was unlike his, but that was nothing new to him. He was not turned easily, but her movements seemed to match his perfectly.  
They would speak of futures and their places, practice magic together, and even  
venture off into the woods to hear the songs that the trees sung.  
It was the only time he really felt happy outside of learning the fade. He thought to have loved her.

But, as young love sometimes does, tragedy was to strike this young elf’s heart.  
As he came out from venturing in his fade dreams one day, he found his love seeking comfort in the arms of another.  
She tried to explain, she tried to show him reason, but the elf could hear nothing.  
He was embarrassed, angry, and the heat that built within him seemed to call out to the demons by name.  
His only love, to dismiss him so easily, for all to see.  
His anger left a trail of ash behind, as the square they were just standing in, was enveloped in his rage.  
He left that day, leaving all of his dreams behind. 

He began journeying out, past his lands. It was much different than what he knew,  
some places rose higher and brighter, while others seemed to be sinking, growing dark.  
It was at this time that the young elf, started to learn that not all of his people, were helping build the dong,  
they were adding in tones of destruction. They would shine, but with different colors and sounds.  
Murder, greed, hate, and power enveloped areas that helped him understand his visions in the fade, helped him understand the lost souls that roamed,  
helped him learn of the need of the veil and why it was building.  
He was called to, clawed at, and summoned to the dreams he became to know as his friend.  
The young elf, rarely saw life outside of the fade anymore, there was no more reason for him to stay behind and the voices  
in the fade were more like family and friends to him in these days.  
They understood him, each other. 

 

Unknown to the boy, a lot more was to come, a war was stirring and the spirits of old were shifting into their positions to ready for the coming fight.  
One spirit, in particular, had taken a keen liking to the young elf. He felt his spirit and connected with the youth rebellion inside.  
Knowing this young elf had lost all in his life, he began to open the elf’s eyes to what was happening.  
He explained that they would all soon be in danger and that the heavens would have to leave for a time.  
No more could they stay open, but they would have to be separated.  
The boy was devastated. What more could happen?  
What more did he have to lose?  
He clung to the thoughts and let the sorrow hold him. Until he beckoned the spirit to take him.  
Offering himself to its service, for he would do anything to keep the gods among his people.  
With a bow and a whisper that echoed across the plains, the boy’s first breath as a vessel rang in the ears of every being.  
A sound not truly heard, but felt. For it was not in rhythm of the old song.  
On this day, the boy only held onto one thing. The knowledge that he would never belong to his people, but to the service of protecting his people,  
from the rage and greed of the simple spirit they carried. For not all were good and not all sang the song everlasting.  
They betrayed, murdered, hated. They broke hearts and minds. This needed to change, for it put all of the gods, his friends at incredible risk.  
On this day, the young elf took the name Solas. Meaning pride, for that is what he wanted to restore.  
But not pride in self, pride in his people who were starting to ruin the song that kept the heavens on earth.  
A fitting place for the vessel of rebellion, for without a pride of the people, rebellion could never stir.  
Solas was now to be the leader of this rebellion, with his protector, Fen’Harel always by his side.


End file.
